puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzle Pirates talk:Wiki migration
Gosh, barely enough time to read the digest before I'm inundated with polite requests to add my name to the list. Good work! --Tyroney Concerns My concern with YPPedia is not one of licenses, but rather one of administration. Will the ringers delete or severly edit content that is deemed by them to be inappropriate? This may be a biography of a contraversial player (that would otherwise be acceptable within the NPOV standards of Wiki) or details on an unspported technique (how to modify the client for color blindness?) If the ringers are going to maintain an executive veto power over content, I have no intrest in relicensing the work that I have already done. I personaly have had threads that I have created on the forums deleted for no apparent reason (Ejecting from buildings was deleted (I had to pm cleaver to get it undeleted) and while I did not create it, there was a post linking to a blog critizing the ringers for the treatment of RD today that was deleted). If similar moderation polices are going to be in place I want nothing to do with the new wiki. --Shagie 21:10, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) :This is one disadvantage of having an "official" wiki as opposed to a Wikicities one. I'd suggest the new maintainers let the community control the content rather than enforcing any top-down approach, but that is, of course, up to them. It's understandable that they might want the content on the official site to be a reflection of officially sanctioned views rather than the views of the wider community. One solution might be to have two wikis, keeping this one as unofficial for any content deemed unsuitable by "the ringers". However, I'd suggest it would be better to give the new wiki a chance to develop a while before making such a decision since it might possible to have the sort of wiki the community want there despite it being on the official site. If the wiki really isn't working out in a few months, Wikicities will still be here and welcoming to any users preferring to edit in a community-owned environment. Angela (talk) 21:19, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I'm not sure where you get the impression that a YPP hosted wiki would be less a community owned/run thing than yohoho@wikicities. Cleaver has stated that there will be volunteer player admins (just like there are volunteer forum mods). I can't imagine that Cleaver will be out making statements about how it's "MY WIKI!" and telling us how it looks weird while being reluctant to make additional admins if they're needed. If you want a true test of removing content, Fiddler has suggested moving over the Filtered Words List article. While your concerns have validity, logically I'd say that if they wanted to police a lot of content, then they would not have chosen to put up a wiki and instead done some sort of content manager by invite only. Just my opinion. --Guppymomma 23:41, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) :It's a fair concern but Cleaver already said it would be fully open like any other Wiki. I'm willing to take him at his word. --Barrister 21:29, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Aye, we can trust the devs as long as original drinking remains in the game, just like they said it...er, wait a minute. Suffice to say, I disagree with the move. --Trazz 23:12, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Just FYI for those of you not on yohoho-l, Cleaver (in Seattle at a conference) wrote: :"Liz jumped the gun a bit here, in so far as I wanted to let you know properly that we wouldn't be able to migrate automatically, mostly for technical reasons. Sorry. Hopefully the migration will not be too painful. :Regarding the controversey on migration-talk; we have no plans to censor the wiki, but hope that the normal community process will work to create a good resource that represents different views. Obviously actively offensive material will, we hope, get removed or segregated appropriately. We will appoint a rotating OM editor to help admin, but expect to have player editors, too. I am open to more discussion on how best to do this (we'll have a wiki forum, too, I expect). :Regarding images I think we can skip the copyright notice, but I will have to prod Landon about the bulk-migration prospects. This fall into the same 1.4-1.5 problem as the overall database, no idea. :Regarding forum announcement, I would like to wait a few days to get a little structure in place before announcing. I will do this, probably over the weekend if all goes well. '' :''Once again apologies for the delay, but please continue to be patient, and bear in mind that I am still travelling until Friday." ----- An email sent to support@puzzlepirates.com: Note: I intend to post the response to this in a public place. In the migration from http://yohoho.wikicities.com/ to http://www.puzzlepirates.com/wiki/ I have concerns about the amount of moderation that will be done by the ringers. I need to have this answered before I agree to change the licensing on my material. I have seen deletion of forum topics. In paticular the forum topic that I posted on Ejecting from buildings and another forum post just yesterday about an outside person's view of RD's banning that was critical of the ringers. I want a firm statement that material on contraversial topics will not be deleted because it is contraversial. Additionaly, links about topics that may be critical of the ringers will not be deleted because they are critical, nor that they are contraversial. In short, I want a firm statement in the Wiki by Cleaver or another who can make it that the standards for material in the PPEdia wiki is that of a Wiki (NPOV and external links to editorials on topic will be accepted - critical or not) and :talk pages will be moderated to the same extent as a heated talk page on Wiki (example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Sollog) rather than the moderation that is currently in place in the forums (locking threads or deleting them outright). I shall post the reply to this. --Shagie 19:58, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC)